Face Down
by RaeyvnRain
Summary: Bella and Paul are stuck together while the other wolves hunt for Victoria and her army. Paul really is unable to help himself, he loves pushing her buttons.


Disclaimer: Not mine!

"Trust me Princess, this isn't my idea of a party."

Bella rolled her eyes. He was unbelievable. She knew he didn't like her, didn't really want anything to do with her, but since this vampire army was after her, wanted her dead and dismembered, Paul was the best option to protect her. Six months ago, she'd have had Jacob at her side, but that was before he met her best friend in Forks, and imprinted on her. Angela Weber, all around sweetheart, and now Jacob's soul mate.

So yeah, she was stuck with Paul, but at least she knew he was the most viscous wolf in the pack and if any vampire got past the pack, they'd have to reckon with the full force of Pauls' anger and ferocity.

"Can we just pretend that you don't wish I'd never existed for five seconds?" she asked.

Paul tilted his head. "I don't wish that. Just wish you'd never taken up with the fucking leeches."

"Makes two of us." Bella snapped and they both fell to silence.

She had never expressed that before. Never made a single hint that she regretted her association with the vampire family.

"That right, little Swan?"

Bella shrugged, turning away. "They left. They got me in this mess and then they left."

Paul smiled, slowly. "Oh, Little Swan, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to realize what a bunch of fucking losers they were."

Bella sighed. "They aren't losers. They just… have no need for such a pathetically weak, clumsy human disaster."

Paul frowned now. "You can't actually see yourself that way."

Bella looked up at him. "How else could I? It's true."

"You're a fucking idiot, girl."

Bella gasped. She had always known he was a jerk, but there was no need for this. "What would you even know about it?"

"It wasn't a weak or pathetic little idiot that smacked the piss out of me last year, was it? Hell no, it was a strong beautiful fucking woman."

Bella blushed. "I've apologized for that a million times."

"Well fucking stop apologizing. That's the Bella you need to be to survive this cluster fuck. Strong, amazing, brave, gorgeous."

She wilted. She was none of those things. "Fuck, Swan. Knock that shit off. I wouldn't be here protecting a weak and pathetic girl."

"You are, though. I'm nothing. Less than that." Bella exploded suddenly.

"Fuck that." Paul snarled.

"No!" Bella was suddenly up, her tiny hands fisted, glaring at him. "I was too stupid, too human for them. Too much a pathetic mess to handle my own life. I was so fascinated with Edward because he was so strong and amazing and he knew what I needed, all the time. Alice knew how to dress me and make me act like a real person, for once. Edward knew what I should and shouldn't do, all the time. Why the hell do you think their leaving was so hard? Im nothing without them."

"That's total bullshit, Swan. You know what that sounds like? Fucking abuse. Telling you what to do, where to go, how to fucking act and think and dress and eat? Fucking abuse. Stand up, Little Swan. Be a real fucking person, own your fucking mistakes, like a real woman. I know that woman's in there. I saw her fire the day you slapped me."

And just like that, the fight was out of her. "I'm such a mess, Paul."

He snorted. "We all know that."

She giggled. "He was like a drug. They all were. The more time I spent with them, the more addicted I became until I didn't even know myself anymore."

"Thats the truest fucking thing you've said all day."

Bella cringed. "Do you have to use that kind of language?"

Paul smirked. "You know you like it. Sweet little Swan, secretly likes my filthy fucking mouth."

The blush was back but Paul knew this time, it was different. It wasn't because she was shy or embarrassed, it was because he was right. Little Swan did seem to like his dirty mouth. He could think of a few other ways to make her blush, unfortunately she was no where near ready for anything like that. Also, imprinted or not, Jacob Fucking Black would at the very least attempt to rip him to shreds if he touched his precious little Bella like that. Shame, she was sexy as hell, when she wasn't acting like a pathetic little sap.

Bella shook her head and with it, her blush faded. "Paul, have I actually thanked you yet for staying here with me? Protecting me?"

He shrugged. "No thanks needed, Little Swan."

"Why do you call me that?" she asked, eyebrows raised slightly.

Again he shrugged. "Because Little Swan…. You like it." he smirked.

Bella blushed yet again. He was right, she loved it.

* * *

There you go! Hope you enjoy. Reviews are love, and criticism is welcome, as long as it's constructive.


End file.
